leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP119
}} Trials and Adulations! (Japanese: 激突！マンムーＶＳボスゴドラ！！ Clash! VS !!) is the 119th episode of the , and the 585th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired alongside DP120 in Japan on March 26, 2009 and aired in the United States on August 15, 2009. Blurb As our heroes travel through the forest, Dawn stops at a spring by a river to refill her water bottle. A wild Aggron suddenly attacks her, and she falls into the river; by the time she makes it back to shore, she's been separated from her friends. When Ash and Brock go to the spring to look for her, they're attacked by Aggron too! Dawn searches for her friends, but all she finds is Team Rocket. Team Rocket wants to swipe Dawn's Piplup, but Dawn cuts the encounter short and runs for it as soon as she sees Aggron coming. After she's in the clear, Dawn tries to signal her friends by having Buneary and Pachirisu use their attacks. That only ends up attracting Aggron's attention again! Dawn tries to battle Aggron with Mamoswine, but Mamoswine ignores her commands. Aggron's attack causes both Dawn and Mamoswine take a hard fall off a cliff. Now Mamoswine's leg is injured and Dawn lost her Poké Ball in the commotion, so she shifts Mamoswine under a tree and camouflages it with branches. Then she and her Pokémon all pitch in to care for Mamoswine's injury. Dawn hears Team Rocket approaching, so Ambipom scares them away by pretending to be Aggron. Soon after that, the real Aggron approaches! This time, Pachirisu distracts Aggron to lead it away from Dawn and Mamoswine. Dawn and her Pokémon camp out under the tree but the next day, Team Rocket is back in the area to challenge Aggron with a brand-new Golem robot. Aggron knocks the robot right into Mamoswine's tree, and Team Rocket spots the injured Pokémon. It could be a valuable steal, but Mamoswine is all healed up and it knocks Team Rocket right out of their robot! Ash and Brock have found Dawn's missing Poké Ball and they arrive on the scene just in time for Pikachu to blast Team Rocket into the sky. Then Mamoswine and Dawn battle Aggron, with the Pokémon and its Trainer now fighting like a real team. And once they send Aggron packing, Mamoswine can get back to its favorite pastime: eating! Plot and hike through the forest as tries to sip from her water bottle, finding it empty. She decides to go to a spring to fill it, so Ash and sit down to wait. Dawn approaches the spring and starts to fill her bottle when a fires a at her. Dawn slips on the rocks, causing her and to fall into the river. Dawn washes up downstream, realizing that she has gotten separated from Ash and Brock. She checks her Pokédex and gets information about Aggron. Ash and Brock head over to check on Dawn, finding her dropped water bottle. They realize something's wrong when the same Aggron attacks them. tries to defend, but gets knocked aside by . They flee the location, losing Aggron. Ash wonders why Aggron attacked them when Brock notices that the local rocks are rich with iron. Since Aggron feeds on iron, Brock assumes that it was guarding its territory. To help search for Dawn, Ash summons and to scout from the air. Meanwhile, while Dawn tries to find her friends, follows her and decide to steal . Dawn runs into a cloud of white smoke as Team Rocket confronts her and recites their . Jessie tries to lasso Piplup but misses. She brings out as Piplup fires . Yanmega dodges and fires , but Piplup dodges and launches , hitting. Dawn suddenly stops battling and grabs Piplup before running away. Team Rocket wonders why when Aggron appears and attacks Team Rocket with Hyper Beam. They manage to hide from Aggron as it leaves, James using his cards to identify Aggron, realizing that Aggron was the reason Dawn ran off. While Ash and Brock continue to search for Dawn, clearly getting worried, Dawn decides to bring out and so they can fire their moves into the sky and attract attention. Buneary's gets Team Rocket's attention while Pachirisu's gets Aggron's attention. Aggron shows up and attacks Dawn and her Pokémon, making them run away, Team Rocket watching from the top of a hill. Dawn runs until her Pokémon stop at the edge of a cliff, Aggron cornering the group. With no choice but to , Dawn brings out and tries to get it to use , but Mamoswine chooses to lie down and . Dawn tries to motivate it with a Poffin, but Aggron's attack proves to be a better motivator, angering Mamoswine into attacking. Aggron uses Double-Edge to knock Mamoswine back. Mamoswine fires , but Aggron uses Ice Beam to stall. Aggron follows up with another fierce Double-Edge, knocking Mamoswine back. Mamoswine's body mass lands on the cliff in front of Dawn, crushing the rock. The collapsing cliff causes the ground to drop away as Dawn and her Pokémon fall. Mamoswine lands hard on its right side at the base of the cliff while Dawn and the other Pokémon land on top of it. No one notices a large rock smashing into Mamoswine's exposed left hind leg. Team Rocket observed the melee as Aggron attacks them again, making them run off. At the bottom of the cliff, Dawn checks her Pokémon, noticing Mamoswine now has a severe leg injury. Dawn wants to recall Mamoswine so it can rest, but she discovers that Mamoswine's Poké Ball is missing. Knowing that Team Rocket and/or Aggron could appear at any time, she decides to move Mamoswine under a large tree, make it a bed and hide it. She summons , having her use to break tree branches down, using the leaves to form the bed. Dawn feeds Mamoswine a Poffin and gets it to move to the bed, with the help of her other Pokémon. They use more tree branches to conceal all but Mamoswine's face and the injured leg. Dawn remembers what Brock taught her about treating her Pokémon. She remains calm and reassures Mamoswine, of which it takes notice of. Dawn finds a plant (presumably ) that in a flashback Brock reveals eases pain in a Pokémon's wound, due to a gel-like substance inside the leaves. Dawn has her Pokémon retrieve more, and she uses the gel to treat Mamoswine's leg before wrapping it. Piplup fills a bucket with water using a down-sized Whirlpool, and Buneary uses Ice Beam to freeze it for an ice pack. Dawn remembers that they now need Berries. She goes off with the other Pokémon to search, remembering that she needs to look for moist soil to find them. Dawn spots the berries up on a cliff and asks Ambipom for help. Ambipom gathers the berries, and at Dawn's request, near-by bunches of bananas for when Mamoswine is feeling better. They bring enough back to Mamoswine and Dawn gives Mamoswine an Oran Berry. Sunset falls as Ash and Brock find the ledge where Dawn fell, Pikachu finding Mamoswine's Poké Ball. Meanwhile, Dawn and her Pokémon overhear someone approaching. Dawn peeks around the tree and spots Team Rocket. They hear Aggron roar in the distance and want to hide up in the tree that Dawn is at. Dawn asks Ambipom to scare Team Rocket away, which she does by sneaking behind Team Rocket and smashing a rock into the ground to mimic a powerful stomp. The tactic works as Team Rocket flees. Afterwards, Dawn decides to recall her other Pokémon, but they all refuse, wanting to stay with Mamoswine. Aggron approaches nearby, so Pachirisu runs off and rustles some bushes in the opposite direction, luring Aggron away. Night falls as Ash and Brock take shelter in a cave, putting off the search until the next morning. They surmise that the missing Poké Ball may be Mamoswine's, meaning that it is also somewhere lost with Dawn. Back at the tree, Dawn's Pokémon sleep, but Buneary notices Dawn still tending to Mamoswine's leg. Buneary creates another ice pack to replace the first one as Dawn finishes up and goes to sleep. The next morning, Ash and Brock continue to search as Team Rocket seeks out Aggron in a Golem mecha. They spot Aggron and attack, but Aggron easily knocks the mecha aside. Team Rocket fires a missile, knocking Aggron down momentarily. It gets back up and launches Double-Edge, knocking the mecha into the large tree Dawn is at and revealing Mamoswine. Dawn tries to protect Mamoswine as Staraptor spots them, leading Ash to the spot. Team Rocket fires another missile as Mamoswine suddenly gets up and deflects it with its tusks, revealing that its leg has healed. Ash and Brock reach Dawn as Mamoswine charges and knocks the mecha aside, forcing Team Rocket out. Pikachu rushes forward as Jessie has Yanmega use . Pikachu dodges as Yanmega then turns around and fires Ancient Power, but Pikachu dodges again and fires to roast Yanmega and send Team Rocket blasting off. Aggron is ready to attack as Mamoswine flips Dawn and her Pokémon onto its back. Dawn realizes Mamoswine wants to battle as a team, which it confirms as the rest of her Pokémon cheer. Mamoswine charges forward and blocks Double-Edge with its tusks on Dawn's order. Aggron's Hyper Beam is also blocked as Mamoswine obeys Dawn's request for Ice Shard, hitting before following up with Ancient Power, knocking Aggron down and making it retreat. Dawn celebrates as Ash and Brock praise her. Dawn mentions how she utilized the skills Brock taught her as Mamoswine walks off-screen and Ash hands back Mamoswine's Poké Ball. Dawn decides to feed Mamoswine the bananas that Ambipom picked, but Mamoswine is already happily chowing down. With Mamoswine on Dawn's side, the journey continues. Major events * begins to obey . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * Trivia * is replaced by in the Japanese opening. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * The dub title is a play on the phrase "Trials and Tribulations". * Jessie's Wobbuffet doesn't appear in this episode. * An instrumental version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ and To My Best Friend are used as background music. * After puts the ice pack on 's leg, for a split-second, she is depicted with fingernails, which is not typical of the 's artstyle. This did eventually become a part of the anime's character designs for the . * This episode is similar to Charizard Chills. Mamoswine, who has been disobedient to Dawn since its evolution into , begins to obey her after being badly hurt by another Pokémon, and going on to defeat it in a rematch, much like Ash's Charizard did. * This is the final episode to only be available in a 4:3 for the English-language dub of the Pokémon anime, due to DP120 being skipped. Errors * Near the end of the episode, Mamoswine flips Dawn and her Pokémon onto its back. Mamoswine then uses ; however, some of Dawn's Pokémon appear to be missing. In the next scene, they are back on Mamoswine again. Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ru= |ko= }} 119 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn de:Gelernt ist gelernt! es:EP588 fr:DP119 it:DP119 ja:DP編第119話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第118集